Caught In The Action
by Avan8
Summary: What will happen when Ray gets caught?
1. chapter 1

It was a warm day in Swellview, and Ray happened to be all alone in the Man Cave. He didn't know hat he shoud do. Henry and Jasper were at the movies, and wouldn't be back until two hours. As for Charlotte, she was out of town at a family reunion.

Ray was going to be alone for a while. So he figured that he would play with himself. Especially since he didn't have time with all the crime fighting. Ray was horny as hell, because he hadn't jacked off for almost two weeks and a half. If he didn't do this he would explode!

He couldn't wait any longer, so he went to his room and began to strip. He didn't bother locking the door, since he was all alone and no one would be showing up anyways.

Ray walked over to his full length mirror and admired his own body. He checked out his 8 pack of abs, his defined chest, and his huge biceps. Then he started looking at his muscles, strong legs, and he made his way down. Then he started cheching out his huge monster (which stood at 9 inches long). After that he turned around and admired his huge bubble ass.

Ray loved to check himself out, and he always does. His favorite parts to check though is his huge cock and fat ass.

When he finished checking himself out, he walked over to his secret drawer and pulled out a shoe box.

Ray made his way to his bed and sat down on the edge, with the shoebox on his lap. He slowly lifted the lid of the shoebox and placed it next to him. Ray smirked to himself as he looked at the stuff he had in it.

Inside the shoe box, Ray kept condoms, dildos, butt plugs, vibrators, a bottle of lube, and gay magizines. You might not know this, but Ray is secretly gay. He knew he was gay when he was a teenager, but he kept it a secret from everyone. He didn't want anyone to tease him or make fun of him about it.

So Ray usually just plays with himself to get satisfied.

Ray reached inside the shoe box and picked up his favorite dildo. It was pink, 15 inches long, and 3 inches thick. He then grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his pink rubber head. After that he poured lube onto his hole and laid down on the bed.

He got ready to take the dildo, as he spread his legs wide.

Ray put the lube back in the shoe box and got got out one of his favorite gay magizines. Then he picked up the dildo and shoved the entire thing in him, all at once.

"Ughhh, Yeah!" He moaned.

Ray liked to take things on the rough side. He's pretty much used to having dildos in his ass, so he doesn't really have to penetrate himself.

He flipped through the first cople pages of the magizines as he shove the dildo in and out of him. Ray was having the time of his life, and you can tell by all of his moans.

After a couple of minutes, Ray's hand started to get tired. So he pulled out the dildo and reached in his shoe box for something else. He pulled out a huge 10 inch viborator that had multiple speeds. Ray smirked to himself as he poured lube onto the vibrator.

Once again, Ray shoved the entire viborator in him all at once. Then he turned it to the highest speed level there was.

"OH GOD YES!!!" Ray shouted as he felt the viborator inside him. Then he continued to flip throught the pages of his magizine as he jacked off.

Ray was so caught up in the action that he didn't notice someone was watching him from the crack of his open door.

"OH THIS IS SO HOT!" thought the person behind the door.

 ** _End of Chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will update this story as soon as I can! Please Comment/Review! Also let me know if you have any ideas for other stories!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"You will be mine!" the person whispered behind the door as he watched Ray fuck himself with the vibrator.

Ray was too distracted with all the pleasure that he didn't notice the door to his bedroom open. The person went down and crawled near the bed.

"This should be good enough." said the person to himself as he hid behind the nightstand.

"Ughh, mhmm, oh yeahhh!" Ray moaned even louder.

"Yeah, you'll be moaning when I'm in you!" the person thought.

The person reached over the bottom drawer of the nightstand and looked fore some condoms. He didn't find any, so he looked at the other two drawers. He didn't find any n the second one either. So he slowly reached over to the top drawer hoping that Ray wouldn't see him.

"Got it!" the person said to himself as he felt the strips of condoms in the drawer. He pulled out two strips with five condoms on each.

"Oh yeah, this will be fun!" he thought to himself.

"OMGGGGG YESSSSS, FUCK ME HARDER!" Ray moaned as he felt his ass echoing because of the vibrator.

Ray was having so much fun that he didn't notice the person walking around the back of the bed.

"Sure, but you have to get me hard first!" exclaimed the person out loud.

"What?" Ray said as he got up suprised. "HENRY! What are you doing?" said Ray as he tried to cover himself up and stop himself from moaning as the vibrator was still in his ass.

"Well Jasper forgot the tickets so we skipped the movies. Jasper is at home and I decided to come check up o you. And I'm glad I did!" said Henry as he held up the two strips of condoms.

"What do you mean _"I'm glad I did"_? And why do yu have my condoms?" asked Ray as he was still trying to cover himself with the blanket.

"Well, let's just say you and me are gonna have fun tonight!" Henry smirked.

"Henry stop... Ughh! This is wrong and you know it... mhm You're also underage... oh gosh!" said Ray in between moans as he felt the vibrator still echoing in his ass.

"If this is so wrong, why do you have a boner that you're trying to hide under the blanket? Besides, you won't be my first! I've fucked Jasper and he even fucked me a couple of times too!" Henry said casually.

Ray just sat thee frozen. He couldn't believe what Henry just said. There was an akward silence that filled the room.

"Henry this is still wrong!" Ray said breaking the silence.

"Really!?!?" Said Henry as he threw away the blanket that was covering Ray.

"I'd say that your boner says otherwise. Besides do you really want that small vibrator in there, when you can have the real thing?" Henry said indicating his dick.

"Henry I don't Kn..." Ray was cut off when Henry gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ray didn't back down on the kiss as he deepened it. Ray couldn't lie to himself as he did find Henry attractive. Henry pulled back and said, "You still don't want to?" asked Henry.

"You know what fuck it!" Said Ray. "I want to suck your teen cock and I want you to fuck me like there is no tommarow!"

"That's more like it! Well, let's get to it." Henry exclaimed as he unbuckled his jeans.

"Allow me" said Ray as he pulled down Henry's jeans along with his underwear revealing Henry's dick...

 _ **End of Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment/review! Let me know if you have any ideas for this story, or others, or new ones! I will update this story as soon as I can!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah!" Ray gulped as he stared at Henry's hard 9 inch dick.

"Yeah I know! Let's say we skip the chit-chat and get to the real fun!" Henry said as he was excited.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ray said to himself as he pulled the rest of Henry's pants down, along with his boxers.

Ray wasted no time as he locked his lips around the head of Henry's dick.

"Ohhhh, oh yeah!" Henry moaned as he felt Ray's wet mouth around his cock.

Ray started to take more and more of Henry's dick. He started choking when he had 7 inches in his mouth.

"Oh come on Captain Man! You can do better than that!" Henry exclaimed as he started to face fuck his own boss. Ray took it like a pro as he soon had all 9 inches of Henry's dick in his mouth.

They satyed like that for a couple of minutes until Henry shouted, "Ohhh, I'm gonna cum!!!"

As Ray heard these words he quickly pulled off. "What?!?!? Why did you do that?!?!" Henry asked.

"I can't have you cum yet, you still need to fuck me!" said Ray as he got on his hands and knees.

Henry drooled at the sight of his boss presenting his ass to him. "You gonna stand there or come over and have fun!" Ray said looking back at Henry who was staring at his ass.

Ray decided to tease Henry by shaking his ass back and forth. After that, Henry went behind Ray and spread his ass cheeks apart. He stared at the pink hole for a minute before leaning down and licking the rosebud.

"Suck on my finger!" Henry told Ray.

Ray obeyed and sucked on his finger, coating it with his saliva. When the finger was wet enough, Henry traced it around Ray's hole. Then he slowly slid one finger in. It went in easily, and Ray didn't feel anything. But Ray started to moan when Henry shoved another finger in. When Henry slid in the third finger, Ray started to go crazy.

"OMG! AGHHH! OHHH! MHMMM!!!" Ray moaned as he felt all three of Henry's fingers inside of him.

Henry kept on penetrating Ray until he said, "I'm ready!"

After that Henry removed his fingers and lubed up his dick. "Ok, I'm sliding in now!" Henry told Ray.

All Ray could do was nod as his ass was about to be fucked by his own employee/sidekick. Henry slowly shoved the head of his dick into Ray's ass.

"Ohhhhhh! Ohhh Yeahh!!!" Ray moaned as he felt Henry's cock invade his ass.

Henry slowly went further in, until he was all the way in. Then he gave Ray a minute, until he gave him a signal that it was ok to move.

When Ray did give Henry the signal, Henry started to thrust in and out.

"Aghh! Harder! Faster!" Ray moaned.

After hearing this, Henry went full speed and fucked his boss like there was no tomorrow.

"Ughh, Ohhh yeah, OMG, Aghhhhh!" Ray moaned at every thrust.

"AGHHHH OMG!!! AGHHHHHHH YEAH!!! OHHHHHH!!! MORE!!!" Ray moaned as Henry hit his prostate.

Henry smirked to himself as he knew he hit Ray's special spot. So he kept hitting his prostate with every thrust he gave Ray. "Wow, I love how Ray scream when I fuck him. He sounds so slutty, asking for more. But this is really turnig me on!" Henry thought to himself.

"You're so damn tight!" Henry grunted as he fucked Ray.

All of a sudden Henry had a kinky idea. He then started to spank Ray's ass. *SMACK*

"OH YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! SPANK ME! MAKE MY ASS TURN RED!!!!" Ray shouted.

Henry complied and continued to spank Ray. *SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK* Henry was really turned on now and was getting close.

"I'm gonna cum!" Henry shouted.

"Mhmmmm! Do it in me! Aghhh!" Ray moaned.

After a couple more minutes of fucking his boss, Henry started to shoot his load inside Ray's ass. Then Henry pulled out and watched his cum spill out of Ray's ass and on the bed sheet. Then Ray turned around and kissed Henry on the lips. They stayed like that for a while.

"Well, thanks for your help Kid Danger!" said Ray in his superhero voice along with a smirk.

"It's my pleasure Captain Man!" Henry said in his Kid Danger voice.

 ** _End of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please comment/review! Let me know if you have any ides for new stories!_**


End file.
